


Burrito

by acceptance



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Farts, Gas - Freeform, M/M, assumptions mexican makes u gassy, body humor, free eternal summer, free! crack, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rei makes nagisa burritos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burrito

"it feels like knives are inside by body" nagisa whispered as he let one rip..... no not beyblades..... but farts...... smelly smelly farts.....  
"that certainly is not beautiful" rei says as he pushes his glasses up like he always does for no apparent reason  
"well maybe SOMEONE shouldn t give me mexican food and ice cream anymore!!!!!" nagisa yells as he lets more loose  
farts are everywhere. theyre bouncing off the walls. the farts cannot be tamed nor blamed.  
rei's dying from the unbreathable air. "HOW CAN SO MANY FARTS COME FROM SUCH A SMALL BEAN!?!?!?"  
all rei wanted was to bring this hot ass home and satisfy his craving with multiple burritos. it was a grave mistake. rei's life is flashing before his eyes while nagisa is laughing and farting on his face.  
"i jus wanted to give him my special burritos" rei tries pushing up his glasses but nagisas farts have him paralized  
NAGISA'S GOAL IS COMPLETE. he can take all the glasses mans burritos. "but" nagisa thinks "this man is one hot burrito" so he opens a window since he's still farting everywhere and he just waits for rei to wake up  
rei finally leaves his fart-coma  
nagisa's just staring at him bright eyed and beautiful. rei is confused. where were his burritos?


End file.
